As an antenna module built into an outside handle of a door on a vehicle, a technique described in JP 2008-211643A (Reference 1) is known.
The antenna module described in Reference 1 includes a magnetic core, a coil, a capacitor to which the coil is connected, a holding member to which the magnetic core is attached and which holds the capacitor a sealing body, a case in which these are accommodated, and two harnesses. The holding member includes a disposition portion which disposes the capacitor, and two harness terminals which support the two harnesses, respectively. A first harness is connected to a first harness terminal, and a second harness is connected to a second harness terminal. In addition, one end portion of the coil is connected to the first harness terminal and the other end portion of the coil is connected to one side terminal of the capacitor. The other side terminal of the capacitor is connected to the second harness terminal.
Such a connecting structure between a coil, a capacitor and a harness is assumed to include a holding member on which two harness terminals are provided.